Angels
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: Harry's last thoughts as his world is shattered... Songfic D/H


AN- so this is random, set before DH for that is certain I don't know what else. Just a random idea.

I own nothing, Harry Potter or the song (Angels by Within Temptation)

Hope you like!

**Angels…**

He laid there, cold and broken, looking into cold blue eyes, looking for hope… some sign this was all a lie, but with the smirk on his perfect pale face. He knew this was the end… and everything he believed was a lie… but he couldn't help but think of the blond as his angel in a time of need… but how… how did this happen?

**Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need**

Everything was on his shoulders, the world thought he'd be the one to end the darkness to make this world a happier place… but no one was there to save him from himself. Than this blonde angel appeared and it seemed like the savior had found his own… but it was all a lie… one he fell for so stupidly but it was done now. Two words he was waiting for… for the pain to stop. Not in his body but in his heart.

**Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear**

All those he fought against, saying he changed, everyone could trust him. It was all lies. They saw through the act, seeing the truth but he didn't listen to the warnings, the ones he knew so clear before. What happened? How did they change… how did he fall in love with the enemy, and even still want to protect, say all will be right in the end… and save from the darkness and the fire's of hell in the end.

**I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more**

He knew he didn't have much longer. His body was getting colder as the time pasted, still he looked into those blue eyes hoping there was some feeling, some remorse, that though this was his roll he didn't want to do it. That maybe he would end it soon. Didn't matter, even when he died he'd watch over the blonde… sad wasn't it. He would laugh to himself if he could. Trying to move didn't even work.

**  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart**

He spoke again, not the words I wanted to hear. My body went under more pain, as it twitched against its will, my screams silent, as my voice was lost a while ago. I looked at him, seeing that smirk I knew so well on his face… my end was near. I couldn't stop it now.

**You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie**

I thought back to the day I thought you'd change. The pain seemed to become nothing when I forgot about it. I remember finding you curled up, scared looking. You told me things I didn't believe at first but over time I did believe, cared and helped. You looked so broken, like I felt inside. You helped me as I did you… I just didn't realize how I had helped you. You told me you thought you loved me and we went together. We talked of plans after the war. Dreams I never let myself think of before. Though it was all a lie I still cant be angry. You gave me what no one else could… Hope… thought now I know those dreams were all lies and never did you hope they would come true. Those dreams for me, must have been your nightmares.

**Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me**

That's when I saw it, the pain stopped I laid there still, I felt blood pouring out of somewhere. I didn't know where, but I saw it in your eyes. Through all the darkness you did care, that feeling I was looking for I saw, the same thing I saw when you use to say you loved me. It's still there… I wondered if you realized it yourself. You didn't want this to happen but you fooled even yourself now didn't you.

**Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye**

How can things be this way if you cared for me like you said… if you realized would you stop this, heal me and help me now to end this war, this darkness. Or did I have to join… I couldn't help but humor that thought. What if I was to join the darkness would you want me still? Would those dreams you showed me still be possible, and not be nightmares for you? But could I really join again the man who took everything from me… even now.

**  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**

If you had just changed, or told me that I needed too maybe things would have worked out. If _he_ didn't exist would this have happened? Could those dreams be real, if the darkness wasn't so strong? Or if I wasn't the savior… everything was against me, so what makes you so dark and evil inside?

**This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life**

You're life might have been hard but you had a choice I knew this, and I knew exactly what you decided. Doesn't mean you couldn't have chosen me in the end. I see it in your eyes that you do…did… care but it's over now… you decided it… still… I couldn't hate you for it…

You smirked again raising your wand… that smirk wasn't the same… it looked more like a smile… more real than I have ever seen. And that hurt more than anything else. I closed my eyes and wanted to cry, for the pain in my heart and for failing all of those who counted on me. I wasn't anything special I told them all this. I was just Harry.

Those Two words were said… the ones giving me my freedom, my death…

**  
The smile when you tore me apart  
**

And who knew, in the end; Draco Malfoy was truly the perfect Slytherin.

-Fin

AN- so there it is… I've been wanting to write this for a while and I finally did! I had a few idea's with this song. Not as sad as I hoped… I was going to do a Death Note fic with this song… idk still might It's unedited so sorry about that.

Let me know what you think!!

-M


End file.
